The goal of this supplement is to provide funds to bridge mouse line production from our currently funded period into the prospective next phase. The available funds for production in year five are dedicated to completing generation of the tm1b lines and their expansion for phenotyping. There is no provision for mouse production in year five of our currently funded award to generate new mouse lines for phenotyping. The supplement will provide additional funding to generate new mouse lines during year five, in advance of the prospective year six continuation, ensuring continuity of well developed production pipelines and an uninterrupted supply of lines for phenotyping. This supplement will also support needed development to resolve optimal approaches to producing CRIPSR conditional alleles at scale, as well as extending production as possible to reporter alleles. Our need for this supplement relates entirely to the requirement for additional funding necessary to support this production and development; it is not feasible to carry out this activity within the existing award.